villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bane (Sonic: Cosmic Crusade)
"Gaze now upon perfection, witness the power of a true god - make no mistake, Mobian, I am a god.. an angry god.. your resistance *will* end.. or I shall consume your world as I have a thousand before it.. none may stand before my will : I am Bane.. I shall be your new ruler.. or your destroyer" Bane is an unfathomably powerful rogue deity and the central antagonist of the entire Sonic: Cosmic Crusade multiverse - being the true power behind the Bane Empire and the force that forever shaped the destiny of the Cosmic Crusade multiverse, being responsible for the foundation of the society as well as Mobius' inclusion in a multiversal war that saw many of its residents forced into hiding or servitude as vast expanses on the planet became roboticized and divided among those who served Bane. Due to his immense power and malevolent influence upon the multiverse Bane is considered the single most dangerous threat to all life on Mobius, Earth and many other worlds - though despite this he does hold back some greater evils, such as Lyric, though this does little to lessen his terrifying presence as the embodiment of absolute oppression. Bane is the "father" of Maim and consort to Predator - making him the "lawful evil" portion of what many consider a Trinity of Evil : both of whom "visit" him on rare occasions and either assist or hinder the ideals of the Bane Empire in the process. History Bane was born near the beginning of time alongside many other deities, most of which were chaotic and cruel - his sister, Kilaralh, was however a benevolent entity and alongside a few other "good" deities managed to convince the Source to banish Bane and others like him into the fringes of reality, allowing life to flourish across space and time. Bane would not be denied his existence so easily and would return after Kilaralh went into hibernation, shortly after creating the planet Mobius, for many centuries to follow Bane would go from world to world, demanding followers or devouring the worlds as punishment, though he would also soon find himself requiring the consumption of life-force to sustain his vast powers and thus sometimes consumed entire worlds without any chance of negotiation, simply to keep himself fully charged. Building himself a massive empire in the process Bane would become known as a "mad god" and was greatly feared by all that knew of his existence, though the recently disposed Mobian tyrant known as Robotnik came to revere Bane as a means to gain power back and exact his revenge on Mobius, as such he spent years preparing for the arrival of Bane and isolated himself from the rest of Mobius, deep within an underground fortress. Before arriving at Mobius proper Bane's energy began to run low and he would feed upon Earth, destroying the planet in the process and nearly wiping out the entire human race - however a few managed to escape into space via the intervention of Chaos Emeralds, which had crashed onto the planet as part of the Source's plan to save some of Earth from Bane's attack. Two of these human survivors arrived on Mobius, one of which became insane due to chaos energy and fled into the wilds while another would come across the natives of the planet and began an awkward relationship of necessity - the arrival of humans on Mobius sparked Robotnik's interest further as he saw it as a sign Bane was indeed near, which would prove correct and soon Bane and his empire arrived upon Mobius in terrible force. Within days Mobius, already recoving from the many wars with Robotnik, was once again devastated as Bane began his attack, aided by Robotnik and other Overlanders - as expected Robotnik was rewarded by becoming second-in-command of the Bane Empire and became joyous at the chance to finally conquer the multiverse, the mass roboticization of Mobians was Robotnik's dream come true due to his xenophobic hatred of the Mobians and Bane allowed Robotnik to take command as he largely lurked in shadow, revealing himself only when necessary. Bane was concerned about the Chaos Emeralds and similar relics, which allowed Mobius and other worlds to fight back against his tyranny but was confident that nothing could resist him forever and thus he remains a constant threat in the Cosmic Crusade multiverse, no matter how many victories Sonic and his team obtain against the Bane Empire it continually rises and while Bane has sometimes suffered incredible defeats the entity seems locked in a near-endless battle with the Cosmic Crusade, with the very survival of life itself as the ultimate prize. Powers Bane is virtually omnipotent, one of the most powerful beings in the Cosmic Crusade multiverse, capable of nearly any feat he desires he is limited only by the fact that such vast power drains him of energy, if he can not find ways to restore his energy he becomes weaker and ultimately becomes akin to a ghost until he can consume more energy. As a deity Bane's true form is incapable of being witnessed by mortals, as such he often appears as a Mobian - this confused and disappointed Robotnik at first but has since become only a mild concern for the Overlander : Bane can take other forms, not limited to orthodox shape-shifting he can literally be anything he imagines and has been everything from a Mobian to a human, an Overlander and even bizarre forms such as a living moon or a miniature star. Trivia * as a rogue deity Bane is one of the most powerful villains in the entire Cosmic Crusade franchise, capable of soloing the entire Cosmic Crusade numerous times and taking out Chaos Transformations - he is below the power of beings such as Feist, the Source or Titan Tails. * as an example of Bane's power he and other true deities are ranked as low-multiversal (capable of influencing numerous universes and dimensions), lesser deities are ranked as high universal (capable of influencing entire universes) and chaos-transformations are ranked as mid-universal (capable of influencing vast regions of space/time, comparable to numerous galaxies) : a regular super-transformation is ranked as high-galactic (capable of influencing space/time on a range similar to the Milky Way Galaxy). * other entities that share similar power to Bane include Lyric, Kilaralh, Solaris, Evil One and Predator. * Bane often appears as the dominant species of a planet he plans on conquering or devouring, this is partly why he appears on Mobius as a Mobian - another reason is to mock Sonic and the Cosmic Crusade, when he devoured Earth he appeared as a gigantic winged serpent to play on humanity's fears of the Apocalypse and other forms he has been seen to take include a monstrous cloud, a fiery humanoid with multiple arms and a blazing "sun" with multiple eyes. * despite Bane's threat to the multiverse it has been revealed that he is a necessary part of reality, without Bane many evil entities such as Solaris, Evil One and Lyric would be free to spread their influences even further across space and time - resulting in a cataclysmic event known as the "Final Hazard". * due to the threat posed by Solaris, Evil One and Lyric Bane actively fights against them and has even teamed up with the Cosmic Crusade to do so, these alliances are always brief and born of necessity as Bane will inevitably return to the status as the Cosmic Crusade's greatest enemy due to his very nature as the leader of the Bane Empire. Category:Sonic Villains Category:Deities Category:Bigger Bads Category:Omnipotents Category:Omniscient Category:Immortals Category:Cosmic Crusade Villains Category:Energy Beings Category:Force of Nature Category:Dark Messiah Category:Harbinger of Rebirth Category:Necessary Evil Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Lawful Evil Category:Hegemony Category:Gaolers Category:Fearmongers Category:Warmonger Category:Slavers Category:Master Manipulators Category:Conspirators Category:Reality Butchers